inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ranmao-is-a-Liar/Updates~!
Okay! I've already said a lot of this stuff, but I might as well put it in a blog post in case people weren't there to hear it! This might be pretty long ^^' Cosplay So, I'm hoping you all know what cosplay is, right? Good! Between school, homework, studying, and updating, I have too much time on my hands to not do anything at all. So, I decided to start making OC cosplay costumes!!! So far, I'm just making Loretta Natsukoi's dress...and I'll start making the wig as soon as the stuff gets here... I'd love ''it if some people asked me to make their OCs...but of course there's limits to what I can make! If a character has highlights or different coloured sections in their hair, for example. But I'll be more than happy to make clothes! (Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't sew and cut, by the way ¬_¬) If you want, I'll make the costumes then have a cosplay session with a group of my friends and stuff then upload the pictures of us dressed as your OCs! (If you're not happy with the pictures or costumes - we'll do them again!) Or, I can make the costume then send it to you! Shipping will be free! I'll pay for everything~ Athough, you'll have to e-mail me your address or something so I can get it to you...But don't worry, I promise I won't flaunt your address online or whatever! I'm also buying canon character costumes in case you want your OC wearing an official team's jersey. So far, only my Inazuma Eleven winter tracksuit has arrived, but the other's should be here soon! We can use photoshopping programs to change the eyecolours or edit haircolours, by the way! I've got people of all ages who're willing to dress up, so no matter what your OCs age is, we'll hopefully get a decent cosplay! Here are the willing cosplayers I have so far: '''Me (Sadie) Age: 10 Gender: Female 'Height: 5'4 (I'm pretty tall ^^') Body type: About the same as a normal 14-year-old (yeah, yeah, I look like I'm fourteen, problem?) Hair: Dark brown, long and wavy Eye colour: Brown Kyandi-no-me (Holly) Age: 11 Gender: Female Height: 5'3 Body type: About the same as a slightly shorter-than-average 13-year-old Hair: Blackish-brown / dark brown, long and straight Eye colour: Dark brown Natsuka-chan (Evie) Age: 10 Gender: Female Height: 5'2 Body type: Fairly shorter-than-average 12-year-old Hair: Blonde, fairly short and straight Eye colour: Greenish-grey Tatsuko-chan (Ellena) Age: 10 Gender: Female Height: 5'1 Body type: Fairly shorter-than-average 10-year-old, fairly young appearance Hair: Blonde, slightly wavy Eyecolour: Turquiosey-grey (We're still getting more people who're willing to dress up! We're still waiting for the responses of two boys and another girl) Warning: cosplay costumes may take a loooooong time to make, but they will get done!! Picture Drama!! Well, as you know, most of my fanfics are complete ''failures! Sooooo, my friends and I decided we'll make a few picture dramas instead!! (Just because they're called "picture dramas" doesn't mean that they're all drama, by the way!) Some'll have voice acting, some won't. We still don't have a guy that's willing to help out, so at the moment we'lll either leave all the boys without voices, or just try and make our voices sound "manlier" ^^' Our art isn't the best, but we'll try! Colouring may also be a problem, so we might leave some without colour. We'll probably start with some short Halloween ones, and maybe a few Halloween cosplay skits too... Drawings and Art My graphics tablet is 'finally '''alive, after it decided to be lazy for several weeks. I've also finally managed to download Paint.NET! Although, it doesn't seem to like my drawings much and won't save them where I want them saved. However! As soon as I can ''find ''where Paint.NET has hidden my pictures - I'll be able to upload better-quality pictures! I've also started work on making GIFS and the such~ So far, they're pretty terrible, but I'm working on it! That's about it for now! If there are any new updates, I'll put them up here! My talk page and comments are always open for requests and questions! Thank for listening, guys~! It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 13:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts